


A Christmas Surprise

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: The subject wasn’t something she and Merlin had discussed in much detail.Merlin was the kind of man that tried to take life as it came. Sometimes that didn’t work out. Sometimes it did. But he wasn’t the kind to have plans embedded within bigger plans.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own prompt:
> 
> "Character A buys Character B a pair of baby booties for Christmas to tell them the good news. Character B bursts into happy tears while holding the booties"

Mithian Bancroft sighed contentedly, feeling a warm arm tighten around her as sunlight filtered through the gossamer drapes. A warm green bathed them. Briefly, it reminded her of the woods she and her father used to go camping in. Mithian blinked the nostalgia away, moving to press an adoring kiss against the graceful hand curled in front of her. She basked in his embrace for a moment before easing away, slipping free of his grasp and smiling upon seeing the frown of discontent mar his sleeping face.

Merlin rolled over and buried his face in her lingering scent. His discontent dissolved as he cuddled the pillows. A sleepy, and somewhat dopey, smile curled across his plush mouth. His octopus arms pulled the topmost pillow into a tight embrace.

Mithian shook her head at the sight and dressed quietly, still smiling as she pulled on some loungewear and shrugged a dressing gown over her shoulders. She couldn’t shake the happiness blossoming in her chest. Nothing could. Not even her tingling nerves as she glanced at the gift sitting on the vanity; she’d wrapped the gift two weeks earlier with shaking hands and tears threatening to fall. She’d been on fire with happiness as she’d wrapped the gift. It was shaping up to be a perfect Christmas already; there was just one thing left uncertain: how Merlin would react to his gift. She hoped he’d be happy, but maintained a certain sense of realism: the subject wasn’t something she and Merlin had discussed in much detail.

Merlin was the kind of man that tried to take life as it came. Sometimes that didn’t work out. Sometimes it did. But he wasn’t the kind to have plans embedded within bigger plans. He wasn’t Arthur Pendragon — her best friend — who could become a nervous wreck if a real conversation differed from how he’d practiced it in the mirror.  

Mithian glanced at Merlin before turning and snatching his gift as she headed out the door. She padded down the stairs in her slippers and slipped into the kitchen. She set the gift down on the countertop and filled the kettle: it wouldn’t be long until Merlin joined her for a cup of hot chocolate. That was their Christmas tradition. It had been ever since she’d come down with the flu in their first few months of dating and he’d brought her a flask of hot chocolate because she couldn’t get out of bed to open the presents under the tree. Mithian smiled at the memory, her heart warm and happy, and pulled a pair of mugs from the cupboard.

Soon steam rose from them as Mithian stirred the chocolate in one mug and then the other. She was almost finished when a series of noises echoed through the ceiling. That was Merlin — grunting and groaning, his pert arse waking up before the rest of him could catch up. She’d witnessed the spectacle a few times since the two of them started dating and it still made her laugh.

Merlin soon came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen to wrap warm arms around her from behind. He brushed her hair aside and pressed a kiss against the nape of her neck before asking, “Is that for me?”

“Obviously,” Mithian answered carefully, determined to keep her tone even. Her efforts didn’t prevent her heart from leaping into her throat though. But she was careful not to let her emotions wash over her face. It wouldn’t do to let the cat out of the bag now: it would ruin the surprise. “You can open it now. I don’t mind.”

Merlin grinned and kissed her cheek before snatching the gift from the countertop. He ripped open the wrapping and opened the small box. Mithian pretended to stir the hot chocolate as Merlin stilled behind her. She bowed her head as a choked noise reached her ears.

“Is this real?”

“Yes.” The word came out on a whisper as she realised Merlin wasn’t just choking on emotion. He was choking on tears. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t think the news would be this bad.”

“No.” Merlin pulled her hands from the mug and whirled her around to face him. His warm hands framed her face an instant later. His brow pressed against hers. “Don’t _ever_ think I’m unhappy, love. I’m so... _fuck_ …I don’t even have the words!”

“Really,” Mithian croaked. Now she was the one getting emotional!

“Really, really,” Merlin answered with a tearful grin.  

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
